Petits Bobos
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Les héros ne sont pas que des rocs. Eux aussi, ils sont fait d'argile.
1. Préface

Disclamer: TOS ne m'appartient pas et les persos remercient Martel pour ça.

**Préface**

Eh oui ! Encore un moyen de justifier mes courts écrits ! Ce petit recueil fonctionne sur le même principe que les Fragments de paternité. Aucun lien logique entre eux, aucun lien chronologique. Je prends les requêtes et les défis, comme toujours, donc n'hésitez pas.

Le but de ce recueil est de vous montrer l'envers des héros/Némésis etc. Eh oui, ils nous paraissent glorieux mais tous ont des petits bobos. Car les Héros sont fait eux aussi d'argile.

J'espère que ce recueil vous plaira autant que celui sur « Daddy Kratos. »

Votre dévouée,

Marina Ka-Fai


	2. Problème d'os

Disclamer: TOS ne m'appartient pas et les persos remercient Martel pour ça.

_**Bobo numéro 1 : Problème d'os**_

Quand on voyait Yuan Ka-Fai, on se disait qu'il avait une santé de fer. Il était grand, fort et ne semblait pas avoir de problème particulier. Mais il y avait une habitude chez l'homme qui surprenait toujours tout le monde. C'était l'étrange manie qu'il avait de toujours manger au moins trois produits laitiers par jour, au point qu'on s'était demandé si ce n'était pas lui le véritable auteur du slogan _« Les produits laitiers sont nos amis pour la vie ! »_.

Pendant la guerre de Kharlan, Martel s'était juste dit que c'était tout simplement parce que Yuan aimait ça.

Mithos, lui, trouvait ça franchement bizarre qu'un homme qui allait vers sa trentaine puisse encore boire du lait. Déjà, au niveau de l'estomac, car c'est bien connu, plus on vieillit, moins on le digère mais surtout, il n'y avait que les gosses pour boire du lait ! Mais pour une fois, il ferma sa grande bouche car après tout, lui, il était bien accro au Nesquick.

Kratos n'avait rien dit car il savait pourquoi Yuan consommait autant de produits laitiers. Ce n'était pas par goût. C'était pour sa santé. Et c'était de sa faute. Quand ils étaient adolescents, Yuan et lui avaient été les seuls rescapés de la destruction de leur village. Le duo était donc parti pour passer la frontière. C'était l'hiver et cette année-là, il était particulièrement rude. De plus, ils n'avaient ni énormément de moyens ni énormément de vivres. Et Yuan savait Kratos plus fragile que lui alors pour lui éviter de tomber malade, il avait eu une idée malheureuse. Réduire sa consommation de nourriture de manière progressive afin que son ami ne le remarque pas. Comme ça, Kratos pourrait manger un peu plus. Yuan perdit beaucoup de poids en peu de temps. Il cachait sa maigreur nouvelle sous son pull. Marcher, porter des sacs, tout devenait un enfer pour le demi-elfe. Il ne s'en plaignit jamais. Mais un matin, alors qu'il fallait partir, Yuan ne s'était pas réveillé. Kratos avait d'abord cru à de la fatigue bien naturelle à cause de la dureté de leur vie nouvelle alors il le laissa tranquille une petite heure. Sauf que une heure plus tard, toujours rien. Là, Kratos prit vraiment peur. Par réflexe, il vérifia s'il avait de la fièvre. Yuan était brûlant. Par chance, Kratos réussit à trouver quelqu'un qui accepta de les aider. Et quand il vit le sac d'os qu'était devenu Yuan, il avait vite compris le stratagème de son ami.

Yuan se remit bien mais il garda deux séquelles : Un système immunitaire plus faible ( de ce fait, les virus étaient devenus les meilleurs ennemis de Yuan) mais surtout des os beaucoup plus fragiles en raison d'une décalcification. Alors, pour compenser ses carences en calcium, Yuan avait du se convertir, contraint et forcé, à la consommation active et quotidienne de produits laitiers, ce qui, à long terme, avait été bénéfique. Mais toujours était il que, dans le groupe, celui qui avait le plus souvent des fractures, des foulures, des entorses, c'était Yuan. Qui ne se plaignait jamais. Car si pour sauver la vie de Kratos, de Martel ou de Mithos, il devait recommencer ce qu'il avait fait, il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde.


	3. Fièvres

Disclamer: TOS ne m'appartient pas et les persos remercient Martel pour ça.

_**Bobo numéro 2 : Fièvres**_

Dans l'imaginaire populaire, Kratos Aurion était un homme à qui il ne pouvait rien arriver au niveau de sa santé. Un vrai roc, plein de muscles, fort, résistant à tout, imperméable. Sauf que c'était un vrai roc en faux caillou.

Des quatre séraphins du Cruxis, c'était Kratos qui tombait le plus souvent malade pour une simple raison :

Kratos Aurion n'avait jamais eu une bonne santé.

Quand il était né, on avait dit cash à sa mère que l'enfant n'allait pas survivre. Plus petit, plus maigre, moins vif et qui tétait mal. Pour le plus grand bonheur de ses parents, Kratos avait survécu. Il était certes un peu plus petit, un peu moins costaud. Mais il vivait. C'était le principal. Il était plein d'entrain, de curiosité. Curiosité qu'il était hélas obligé de calmer grâce à des livres car très souvent cloué au lit. L'enfant était de constitution fragile et tombait très souvent malade. Bien souvent, ce n'était que des petites infections, des petits virus, des choses qui se guérissent bien. Il avait bien fait quelques grosses fièvres mais en général, les petites maladies étaient celles que Kratos collectionnait le plus. Dès qu'un virus était dans l'air, Kratos l'attrapait. Kratos n'était pas un rat de bibliothèque parce qu'il le voulait. Il l'était pour lutter contre l'ennui quand il était dans son lit, malade.

En grandissant, fort heureusement, sa constitution s'améliora. Il se fortifia. Au point que, une fois la vingtaine passée, on pensait qu'il avait une santé de fer. Ce qui était faux. Kratos tombait certes beaucoup moins souvent malade que dans sa petite enfance mais il suffisait d'un simple changement trop brusque de température pour qu'il s'enrhume. Mais dans son malheur, il était heureux d'une seule chose. Dieu merci, son fils Lloyd avait hérité de la robustesse de sa mère.


End file.
